


out and about

by peachymorklee



Series: love you around the world and back [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymorklee/pseuds/peachymorklee
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung think it's time to come out. There are others who seem to agree.





	out and about

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short word vomit. i just wanted to cross this fic out of my to-write list. enjoy, I guessヾ( ‘ – ‘ )

Taeyong was currently pacing back and forth in an SM conference room, wringing his hands as he went over the millions of possibilities this meeting could go in his head.

 

“Hey,” Doyoung placed a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, stopping him. “Can you stop pacing, it’s making me nervous too.”

 

“Sorry,” Taeyong settled on biting his nails instead.

 

Doyoung exhaled deeply, taking Taeyong’s hands into his own. “It’ll be okay, they’re our friends. They’ll understand.”

 

Taeyong nodded weakly, eternally grateful for Doyoung’s ability to calm his nerves down.

 

“They should all be here by now,” Taeyong murmured as he glanced at the door.

 

Sure enough, the sound of footsteps and familiar voices neared until the rest of the NCT 127 members entered the conference room and took their seats. Their main manager joined them as well.

 

“Okay, Taeyong, shall we get started?” Their manager asked, sitting at the other end of the conference table. Taeyong’s palms began to sweat but Doyoung remained beside him, giving him the strength he so desperately needed right now.

 

Taeyong cleared his throat. “Yes, uh, of course. So, I- I called you all here today because I have some important news.”

 

Taeyong glanced at his members’ faces, checking to see if they were listening. They all nodded in reassurance.

 

“Um, well. What I have to say, it doesn’t have to go public; in fact, I don’t really want it to anyway. But, um, it matters to me that you all know because you guys are like my second family, and well- manager-nim you live with us, so it would make sense that you know.”

 

Doyoung secretly snuck his hand under the table so he could grasp Taeyong’s own, intertwining their fingers. He gave it a couple squeezes before Taeyong started again.

 

“The thing is, Doyoung and I are dating. We’ve been dating for two months now.”

 

The room fell silent; Taeyong was ready to grab Doyoung and bolt. That is until Johnny let out a loud ‘ _yeah’_ and proceeded to give him and Doyoung a thumbs up. Johnny already knew of the news—Taeyong had told him a couple days ago—so it didn’t serve much to ease Taeyong’s worries. He wanted to know how the _others_ felt.

 

“Am I supposed to be shocked? I’ve been the president of the Dons and Taeyong fanclub for years! If anything, I feel more betrayed that you didn't tell me any sooner.” Yuta was the one to break the silence and Taeyong’s body immediately filled with relief.

 

All at once, the members began to voice out their thoughts, some were confused while others claimed they knew all along.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe Taeyong hyung even gave you a chance, hyung!” Haechan teased Doyoung.

 

“I better not see any PDA,” Taeil chimed in.

 

"Taeyong actually entrusted me with this information prior to this meeting, so. . ." Johnny leans back in his chair, cooly. 

 

“Wait, what? I can’t believe you told _Johnny_ instead of _me_.” Yuta whined before Johnny playfully punched him in the shoulder (Taeyong thinks it may still leave a bruise).

 

“Wait, you guys are _dating_?” Mark—they boy who was seemingly still going through puberty—asked.

 

Haechan sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gosh, Mark Lee, you can be so oblivious at times.”

 

Their manager, who Taeyong had completely forgotten about for a moment, abruptly stood up from his chair, causing everyone to turn to him.

 

“Wait- I- I- I have to process this. You two,” the manager said as he pointed at Doyoung and Taeyong with short, chubby fingers, “are dating. You have been for two months.” He let out an incredulous laugh.

 

Taeyong somewhat felt bad for dumping all of this so suddenly on him. “Look, manager hyung, I wanted to announce this because you guys are like my family. I don’t think I could continue living in the dorms pretending that Doyoung is _just_ a friend.”

 

“And we’re trusting that you won’t tell the company,” Doyoung added, finally speaking for the first time since their secret was announced.

 

Their manager seemed to sober up somewhat and settled back into his seat. “No, no, of course I won’t tell the company,” he let out a chuckle, “does anyone _else_ want to come out?”

 

He was obviously being sarcastic, everyone understood that, but no one expected for Jaehyun and Jungwoo to _actually_ raise their hands.

 

“Actually,” Jaehyun started.

 

Once again, the conference room was filled with the members talking over one another. Taeyong never thought this would be one of the possible scenarios for how the meeting would play out.

 

Taeil stood up and began clapping. “Wow, Jungwoo and Jaehyun!”

 

Haechan rushed to Jungwoo’s side, grasping onto the latter’s arm. “Wait, really? It’s the return of Jack and Rose! How long? Since when? Who asked who? Was it romantic? Did Jaehyun hyung embarrass himself?”

 

“ _They’re dating?”_ Mark asked himself, obviously still lost in this mess, which made Taeyong laugh.

 

“Wait a minute! Yah, Jaehyun-ah, you didn’t tell me? Your fellow former DJ partner? I can’t believe you kept us in the dark!” Johnny accused loudly. Jaehyun merely shrugged, ears red from guilt.

 

“Actually, he told _me_ ,” Yuta smirked before jumping out of his seat and running away from Johnny’s fist.

 

The room was now utter chaos—Johnny and Yuta were running in circles around the table and Haechan and Taeil were practically squealing in Jungwoo’s ear, asking several questions—and their poor manager had since given up on trying to calm them all down, head in his hands.

 

“See, I told you it’d be okay,” Doyoung whispered to Taeyong.

 

Taeyong offered the younger a smile as a thanks. He thinks he would’ve lost his mind if Doyoung hadn’t been here with him to calm him down. He also had to thank Jungwoo and Jaehyun considering they now also had to deal with the nosiness of their other members.

 

“I love you, Doyoungie.” Taeyong whispered back.

 

He heard Doyoung hum in response. The younger held tightly onto Taeyong’s hand, now above the table, out and about for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> |ʘ‿ʘ)╯hello,,, I am back literally not even a day later with this semi-trash,,, forgive me lol. this is kinda like the ending to my canon divergence aus sooo....check those out too (self-promoting, haha) 
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment!!!<3


End file.
